All About Us
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: Oneshot!Damon and Elena decide to keep their relationship a secret for a little longer unaware of the sirebond. So basically anything after the morning after in 4x08 didn't happen.


**Damon and Elena decide to keep their relationship a secret for a little longer unaware of the sirebond. So basically anything after the morning after in 4x08 didn't happen.**

Warmth spreads, radiating from the top of her cheekbone as a pair of soft lips leave the vicinity making its way down, slowly kissing every inch of her face. The soft lips land on the corner of her mouth, stirring her from her blissful sleep; she lets out a groan, attempting to grab those last few minutes of sleep cuddling towards the warm body by her side. Velvety fingers brush through her long silky bed hair before tucking the few loose strands behind her ear. He lays a gentle kiss on the side of her temple as he murmurs in his deep raspy tone "Good morning".

At the sound of his voice she snuggles—if possible—even more into his chest before resting a tender kiss just above his heart.

"Kitten, time to wake up." He says softly, caressing her cheek, craving to touch her anywhere he can get his hands, fingers and lips on.

"Why can't we just stay in bed all day?" she whispers enjoying the comfort of his arms around her, his chest her pillow.

"Because then I'd be tempted to do naughty things to you all day" he whispers back tracing his finger on her lips.

"I'd like that very much," she says coyly catching his finger in her mouth, sucking on it before biting down hard. He hisses at the slight pain as she uses her blunt teeth to draw blood from him. His hiss of pain however turns into a hiss of pleasure, as she begins to stroke his shaft teasingly all the while continuing her ministrations on his fingers her tongue circling around his taste, mixing his blood.

"Ah, ah, ah" he reprimands, pulling his finger out of her mouth and pinning down her hand. "None of that—for now." He says choosing his words wisely before kissing her fervently. He stands up pulling her into his arms as he walks them over to the bathroom, placing her on the sink bench. He kisses her one more time pulling away quickly, as he proceeds to fill the bathtub with water, bubbles and a pleasant vanilla and honey fragrances.

She giggles as she watches from her place. Savouring the way his naked ass looks as he bends down to turn the taps off. To think he was all hers. She releases another set of giggles as he makes his way over to her. More like saunters, stalks his way to her, as if he is the predator and she were his prey. She wraps her legs around his torso tightening her hold on him whilst kissing him gently. She can't stop touching him, kissing him. She rotates her hips, gaining the friction she yearns for as their lower parts throb for one another.

"Elena" Damon groans. "You are making this extremely hard?" he slides his hands up her thighs before resting both on her hips, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her jutting pelvis bones.

"Uh-huh, 'twas the plan all along" kissing his arm as she goes to grab his thick cock, lining it up to her secret passage. But he stops her once again. "Don't you want this?" She pouts as he halts all her advances on him.

"Elena, of course I want this. But if we start we are never going to leave and I have something special planned for today. Now are you going be a good girl?" he sighs in relief as she perks up at the mention of his somewhat vague plans. He was just ready to cave in and give her what she so desperately wanted.

"Special plans?" she says. "What is it? Where? When?" she shoots question after question, excitedly bouncing up and down, unaware of the affect the act has on him.

"You will find out soon enou—Elena, be good" he warns as he lets out a groan as their hips create more friction. He slides down her shirt–well technically his shirt—revealing her breasts to him. They are so perfect for him as if they were meant for only him. He cups them in his hands rubbing softly as they pebble. HIs fingers trail across her sides, sliding down to her lace trimmed panties. She lets out a moan as he skims his index finger, parting her nether lips over the black lingerie. He decides to allow himself to give her one orgasm, before they continue on with the day he originally planned. He drops to his knees and kisses her most intimate section before ripping the pesky black material standing in his way. He grips her thighs holding her in place before placing more tentative kisses along her bare pubic flesh. His tongue darts out seeking out her sweet nectar.

Elena shudders when he clamps down on her clit, most teasingly. She feels a stirring in the depths of her stomach as he brings her closer to her little death. She rubs her hands through his hair pushing his head closer to her. She lets out a moan, as he continues his ministrations. "Damon—" she groans, her eyes hooded, filled with desire. "Don't stop—so close" she pants

Damon chooses to ignore her words by placing kisses along her left thigh, finding a sweet spot, a spot he adores, the femoral artery. His eyes tighten as his fangs elongate at the sight before him. He knew exactly what to do to get her to her climax. He slips a finger into her core…two fingers, curling his fingers inside her. As he hits her g-spot, he latches on to her silky thigh sucking slightly before he pierces her skin. He's been dying to have a taste of her blood ever since she fed on him, knowing exactly the effect this will have on her. Blood seeps into his mouth as she convulses in his arms.

Elena lets out a moan, trembling as she reaches her peak. She clutches her hold on his hair, her legs tightening around him. Her chest rises and falls as the warmth spreads, feeling it all the way to her toes, her body giving out involuntarily twitches as she comes down from her high. She sighs as she turns into goo, this feeling taking over her entirety.

Damon stands up and picks her up placing her gently in the tub, where some of the bubbles had disappeared, but the water still remains warm. She exhales as the heat encloses her body, the blood sweeps away mixing in with the water. He kneels before her, keeping themselves on eye level, she has her eyes closed still enjoying the pleasure he brought to her. "Take your bath kitten and I'll meet you downstairs dressed and ready for my day, okay? You are just so damn tempting, I couldn't resist giving you what you wanted" he kisses her fiercely before walking away in search of another bathroom. He thinks a cold shower is definitely what he is in need for.

* * *

Damon waited patiently by the staircase ready for Elena to come down. Today was Saturday and there was a big pre-Christmas party being held in the town centre, many activities being held. Everyone would be there and hence no one would question where they were off to making it the best opportunity for them to get away for the day.

After Elena came home last night, she had turned the tables, asking for more time with him. She wanted to be normal for a change, no drama, no Stefan, no judgement from her friends, no nothing, just them, being happy, together, in their own little bubble. He had agreed; selfishly wanting her to be his, even if he knew it would be short lived once the Scooby gang found out. He straightens up when he sees Elena making her way to him cheerfully a wide smile on her face.

"I'm ready" she says brightly "Now answer me. Where are we going?" she says wrapping her arm around his back, holding on to him.

"Shh—It's a surprise." he says in a hushed voice, his hand making its way across her shoulders pulling her tighter into his hold. He leads her outside, opening the door to his blue Camaro.

"You're really not going to tell me?" she pouts when she sees his smirk.

"Nope."

She huffs, crossing her arms, glaring him down.

"Get in the car kitten" nodding his head to his car before patting her ass lightly, he lets out a laugh as he hears another huff come from her. Climbing in to his seat, he looks over at her, noticing her little frown. "Don't be mad. You'll like it." With that he starts up the car and starts driving.

Elena fiddles with the radio, settling on what was her parents' favourite channel. She watches as Damon starts tapping the melody on his thigh, quietly singing. She doesn't recognize the song, but he knows every word. She watches, enthralled by the man in front of her. She couldn't remember a time when she had been happy as she was right now that they were together. He brought that out in her. He made her remember the girl who she was before her parents died. She liked that feeling. She grabs his hand, barely able to go without touching him for more than 5 minutes; bringing it up to her lips she places a kiss on the front of his knuckles, letting a small smile take over her face before she ducks her head when she notices Damon staring at her intently. She hears a low chuckle come from him, but she just grips his hand tighter, laying it on her dead heart, loving the heat his hand provides to her. Her insides just squirm in happiness. She_ loves_ being with him.

They arrive at their destination after approximately an hour of driving. The rest of the drive went smoothly. They had enjoyed the silence of one another; they didn't need words to convey their feelings. Unspoken words hold greater meaning then those spoken. Especially since the unspoken ones are the words that aren't ready to be said just yet even if they are true.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" she says excited, curious to what he has planned.

"Okay, well since we've decided to keep this thing between us a little secret, I thought we could drive to a town where we can be just Damon and Elena, where nobody knows us, and there are no interrupting friends to spoil the day for us" He says taking her phone and turning it off. "Today is all about us. And I'd like to take you out on a date" he answers, taking her hand, rubbing his thumb along her fingers. "So what do you say Kitten? Would you like to go on a date?" he asks thoughtfully.

"I'd like that very much Mr Salvatore." She teases him slightly as she ponders before giving him her response.

"Minx" he says wrapping his arm around her as they walk side by side leading her to a pub that looks particularly busy. "How about lunch, for starters?"

"Yes! Oh my god yes! Do they have burgers? I want a big fat juicy burger. No pickles though and fries, golden delicious, oily fries." She says obviously craving for a taste of fried food. They walk to the bar stools, plopping down noticing all the booths are full. The bartender places two menu's in front of them saying he would be with them shortly.

"Hey settle down woman. This isn't a burger king drive thru." As if anticipating her next question "No. We are not going to Burger King."

She pouts at him before asking "Why is it beneath you?"

"No, but this establishment does offer beverages that aren't PG 13 approved" he states, gesturing at the alcoholic drinks behind the bar before waving down the bartender for two beers.

"Good point. To us?" she says as she holds her beer out to him to cheer.

"To us." He nods, their beers clinking before taking a drink.

They both order burgers, and as they wait, a booth opens up; they decide to occupy it, asking that their food get brought over when ready. They talk about everything. She asks about his childhood, his teenage years, and his vampire years. He opens up to her, letting her in, as he discusses, his hate for his father, the love he held for his mother, how she died. He talks about the good times and some not so good times. They talk about her aspirations, what she wants to do in college, which then leads to talking about his college experiences. They both are laughing over one of his misfortunate moments when he stops to stare at her. Enjoying the way her entire face lights up as she laughs. The sound, contagious, and he wants nothing more than to laugh with her forever, well lucky for him, forever is entirely possible. Their food comes and they continue on with their story telling, learning more and more about each other. He can't remember a time where he had been as happy as he was right this moment, his girl by his side. They had just finished eating when he notices she's got a little sauce on the side of her mouth

"Come here kitten" Damon says as she scoots over closer to him and he leans downs and swipes his tongues over the spot. "Mmm…you taste delicious" he moans light-heartedly closing his eyes as he savours her taste. He hears her giggles as she playfully pushes him away. Laughing, he bends down and kisses her avidly.

He leaves a 100 dollar bill on the table as they walk out hand in hand. They enjoy the rest of their date being in the company of one another, before ending up in a park watching the stars together, fingers clasped to one another, as she lay on his chest.

"_All about us_" she murmurs happily.

**A/N I've had a cutesy Delena date in my head for awhile. So hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
